${8} \div {4} =$
Explanation: If we split ${8}$ circles into $4$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{8}}$ ${8} \div {4} = {2}$